Night Out
by HR always live on
Summary: Harry asks Ruth to accompany him to a JIC dinner. Starting from there, and is now M rated. Very short multi chapter, now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**This fic will maybe be 5 or 6 chapters long. Based on a dream I had, so the plot is very loose. Enjoy.**

* * *

"What about the Chinese?" Harry asked. Ruth put a batch of folders on his desk, her lips curling in a slight smile. "The condensed version?" he asked hopefully. This time she smiled broadly

"They aren't going to be any problems in that area," she said. "Yio Ming's caught a flight back to Beijing. She's not your problem any more, I've handed her details over to six. My counterpart doesn't like me much."

"Why? Because you get rid of our problems by putting them on a flight out of the UK so they're then not your responsibility?"

"Yes," Ruth said without embarrassment. "Six takes care of our interests abroad. I'm only doing my job. Besides, you need me on more important things."

"I'm not arguing," he said. She turned to leave, but he called her back. "Ruth?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Close the door," he said. She did, suddenly feeling nervous. "I need to ask you something."

"Oh?"

"Yes," he said, shifting in his seat slightly. "I've been invited to the JIC annual dinner and I have to go. I've got out of it the last two years so I have no choice." He stood up, looking uncomfortable. "I have a plus one. Would you like to come with me?"

Ruth hadn't been expecting that so for a moment she simply said nothing. Then she managed to get her brain in gear. "You really want me to come with you?"

"Well, I don't want you to suffer through the endless politicians but I would like the pleasure of your company, and I'm sure you would make the evening infinitely more bearable," he said honestly.

"Er… yes," she said. "I'd love to go." She wouldn't, she could think of a million better things to do than spend her evening with politicians, but she _would_ love to spend her evening with him all the same.

"Really?" he asked, not quite believing her.

She nodded. "When is it?"

"Friday. Pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds perfect," she said. She couldn't resist allowing a small smile to fill her face as she left his office. She would see Harry somewhere that wasn't on the grid or on an operation. That, if nothing else was something to look forward to.

* * *

On Friday Ruth slipped into the green floor length dress she'd bought for the occasion. She didn't know if she was dressing up too much, but the sales assistant had been insistent that it suited her. Which, when she looked at the price tag had been hardly surprising. But it did look good on her, and she wanted Harry to see her at her best, which is what made her buy it. Now, looking in the mirror her confidence was waning. She only wore a silver necklace and no other jewellery, but it looked better that way.

Suddenly her doorbell rang and she hurried to answer it. Not to her surprise, it was Harry, looking very handsome in his suit with a pressed white shirt. Her eyes were drawn back to his face and she saw with satisfaction that his jaw had dropped open slightly. His eyes wandered over her figure very slowly down to her feet and then back up, so intently that Ruth began to feel embarrassed by his attention. When his eyes got back to her face he smiled.

"You look… beautiful," he finished, his voice slightly shaky. She smiled at his reaction.

"Thank you," she said. "Let me just get my jacket." She turned and did, covering up her bare arms before locking the door. Harry led her to the waiting taxi and opened the door for her. She smiled to herself as she sat down, Harry next to her.

"I mean it," he said. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she said. "It's the dress."

"No, its you," he said. She blushed, but said nothing as the car rolled down the London streets.

"So, how boring will this evening be?" she asked.

"Dreadfully dull," he said. "But I'll have the most beautiful woman in the world on my arm."

"Harry Pearce, I believe you're flirting with me," she said, trying to hide the thrill that went through her with those words.

"Am I?" he said with a tilt of his eyebrow. "Maybe I am." She actually laughed at that.

"I can't remember the last time I had a night out," she said honestly.

"That's sad," he said.

"Well, you know how it is," Ruth said. "Work."

"Ah yes, that necessary evil," Harry said rolling his eyes. "The things we give up for protection of the country." She looked at him and saw that he was genuinely sad for the things he'd given up. She reached for his hand and she squeezed it. He smiled back at her. They said nothing else until the car stopped outside a very large mansion. "Ready?"

"Yes," she said. She got out of the car, Harry just after her and he pulled her hand through his arm. She felt the warmth of him through the layers of fabric and felt a slight shiver run over her from their proximity.

"Come on."

* * *

**More soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Set between series 4 and 5 for those who were asking. Thanks for the massive response to chapter one. Left me smiling :)**

* * *

Walking into the banquet hall Ruth was struck by how very large the place was. She took her jacket off and left it in the cloakroom before returning to the magnificent hall. "Who owns this?" she asked in awe.

"Unfortunately it's wasted on the owner," Harry said, keeping her hand tightly in the crook of his arm.

"Ah," she said quietly. "Dare I guess Mace?"

"Yes," Harry said. Ruth drew her eyes away from the building itself, to the people around them. She felt like she stood under a bright spotlight because everyone seemed to be watching her.

"Why is everyone watching me?" she asked Harry, echoing her thoughts.

"They're wondering who the beautiful woman on my arm is," Harry said honestly. "And I'm sure the people who have met you don't recognise you without a stack of files or a desk phone pressed to your ear."

"Careful or I might start taking offence," Ruth said.

"I started that by saying you were beautiful," Harry said, catching her eye. "What offence can you take from that?"

She was spared answering by Nicholas Blake approaching them, one of the few men in the room she had actually spoken to before. "Ah Harry, good to see you," he said. "And hello Ruth."

"Home Secretary," she said.

"You're looking very lovely tonight," he said to Ruth.

"Thank you," she said politely.

"Can I steal Harry away from you for a moment?"

"Of course," she said. Harry squeezed her hand in comfort before letting her go reluctantly. Ruth watched him go out of earshot and then looked around the crowded room. She recognised no one and felt a moment of fear. But it passed and she went to the bar to get a drink. She needed some refreshment.

* * *

"Excellent, I'll send you the paperwork through on Monday," Blake said. Harry nodded in agreement, his eyes already scanning the room for Ruth. He couldn't see her. "I'll let you get back to your lovely lady then," he added.

"Thank you," Harry said. He left the Home Secretary, trying to find Ruth. It took perhaps three minutes for him to realise she wasn't in the main hall. It took him thirty more seconds to start panicking about where she might be. People were walking through a large doorway, back and forth so he followed that way. It was quieter out here, and clearly people went this way for private conversations or liaisons. He half hoped he wouldn't find Ruth here, as he didn't like seeing couples in covert corners and alcoves down this hallway. He kept walking and that was when he heard it.

"No!" He would recognise Ruth's voice anywhere, and he followed that cry of hers down a slimmer more private corridor. Half running by now, he heard more and wished he hadn't. "Stop it! Please!"

"Shut up you bitch," a male voice hissed at her. Harry ran around the corner and what he saw froze his heart. Ruth was pinned to the wall, Oliver Mace's hands all over her in a way which she was clearly not enjoying.

"No! I said stop it!" Crack. He'd slapped her face. That noise of Mace hitting Ruth jarred Harry into action. He ran to him and pulled him off of her bodily before punching him in the face, hard.

"I think she said no," Harry said, his voice taking on a dangerously quiet tone.

"God Harry, mind your own business, I'm busy," Mace, said his eyes glittering darkly.

"I think the lady in question was not appreciating it," Harry said. "Ruth?"

"No," she said, her voice shaking. Harry made himself not look at her and deal with Mace first. If he looked at her he ran the risk of falling apart. Harry punched Mace in the stomach, putting his entire strength behind it. The man doubled over, wheezing.

"I have not finished with you," Harry warned. "Get out of here." Mace didn't hang around for a second warning. As soon as he vanished around the corner Harry turned to Ruth. She leaned against the wall, her breath coming in gasps and she was shaking.

He put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you all right?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"No," she said, her eyes wild.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said firmly.

"No, I know that," she said, closing her eyes for a moment.

"God, you're freezing," he said. "Did he touch you?"

"Yes," she said. "But not… that."

"Good," he said firmly. "I'm taking you home."

"No, you have to stay for appearances sake," she said. "I know that."

"I don't care about appearances," he replied. "Come on, I'm taking you home." He took his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders. To him it showed how shaken she was that she didn't protest. He took her out the back, as opposed to through the main hall, not wanting to possibly bump into Mace, and he hailed a cab. Once Ruth was seated in the back of it, she started to come back to life.

"I only went to the ladies," she said. "I didn't think I was being followed, there were plenty of people milling around. But then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from everyone else. I couldn't push him off of me. Thank God you arrived when you did."

"I'm going to kill him," Harry said calmly.

"No you're not," Ruth said. "He's the head of the JIC. It would be awkward if he was found murdered."

"I don't care," he said fervently. "He can't touch you like that. God, I want to strangle him."

"No." She reached for his hand and squeezed. "I'm not against making his life unpleasant, but I don't want you to kill him on my account. Slimy weasel that he is."

"He could have…" Harry swallowed uncomfortably. "You could have been seriously hurt."

"I'm fine," she said. "Plus if you need someone to dig up dirt on Mace, I'm your best bet anyway."

"How true," he said, fighting to stay calm. Much to his surprise, Ruth leaned over the seat towards him and kissed him. He responded out of instinct, his tongue flicking over her lips, and the kiss turned intensely passionate. Then his brain kicked in.

"No," he said pulling away from her. "Not after that. You're not thinking straight."

"The difference is I want you to touch me," she said without a blush. "I don't need to think about it."

"God Ruth…" he whispered. "What are you doing to me?"

* * *

**Not sure if Harry should leave her alone or go home with her ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

The taxi stopped outside of Ruth's house and she looked at him. "Well, thank you. For punching Mace." She smiled slightly.

"I'm coming inside," he said. "I don't think you should be left alone after that."

"I'm not incapable," she said.

"No. You're not," he said. "In fact you're one of the most capable women I've ever known. But I'm insisting."

"Fine," she said, not really in the mood for arguing anyway. Harry paid the cab driver and they went up to Ruth's house, she unlocking the door. Once inside Ruth sat down on the sofa while Harry made them some tea. When he came back in, he had a tray with biscuits and Ruth smiled.

"Well, you never got your dinner I promised," he said, sitting next to her. "So I'm afraid all I can offer you is your own biscuits."

"But the company is as good as I could wish for," Ruth said with a smile. She took her mug of tea and started dipping the rich tea biscuits in it. "Thank you Harry."

"I don't deserve your thanks," he said. "If I hadn't brought you to that nest of vipers it would never have happened."

"True," she said. "But then you wouldn't now be sitting on my sofa would you?"

"If you don't want me here I can leave," he said.

"Just when I was valuing your company," she said. "Stay."

"I don't exactly want to go back to the dinner," he said. "I'm going to be honest with you," he said with a sigh. "I didn't have to go tonight."

"No?" she asked.

"No," he said. "It's easy enough to say the right things to get out of those annoyances. But, I wanted to spend the evening with you. I wanted to be away from Thames House. Act like normal people for once. I hadn't anticipated… what happened."

"No, neither had I," Ruth said. "But I'm pleased. That you wanted to spend time with me," she added in clarification. "Because I did too. I… like you Harry. As more than a colleague and boss. I… really like you Harry."

He said nothing as she leaned back on the sofa, staring at him. "Unless I've misread the signs?" she asked in his silence.

"No," he said firmly. "I'm just trying to control myself. Because after what happened tonight, I don't want to push you."

Ruth shrugged slightly and took a sip of her tea before putting it down. Then, much to his surprise and astonishment, she took his mug and put that down too, before swinging her leg over him and straddling him.

"Ruth, what are you doing?" he asked, his voice hoarse at the sudden turn of events.

"What I want to do," she said quietly. She leaned in for a kiss and Harry was powerless to resist. Even in spite of the circumstances, he was only human after all. He tightened his arms around her waist as he deepened the kiss. Her dress was so thin and he could feel the heat from her body through it. God she was so enticing.

"Ruth…"

"What?" she asked breathlessly, her cheeks flushed and eyes bright. Looking at her, he instinctively knew how much she wanted this. So he raised no objection.

"Nothing," he said. "Just wanted to look at you." She smiled and then kissed him again. This time he gripped her hard, his hands wrapping around her thighs. He knew if this continued he wouldn't be able to hold himself back. He tore his mouth away from the kiss, but that was a mistake. She kissed his neck, planting feather light kisses across his skin. Her fingers unbuttoned his shirt, kissing the hollow of his throat. Harry grabbed her wrists.

"Are you sure?" he asked as she was still.

"I've never been surer Harry."

"Good," he said fervently. "Because I'm not sure I can stop." She smiled eagerly at him, before kissing him again, her legs tightening around him. He pushed up the hem of her dress and skidded his hands across her pale skin. He felt his arousal spiking and knew that unless she said no, no power on earth would stop him now. She quickly undid his shirt from throat to waist and her hands started roaming inside the fabric. At the same time Harry had lifted his hands on her bare skin, underneath the dress, touching her back.

In an instant he had her dress on the floor. God she looked exquisite. Her pale skin almost shone and her full breasts were encased in a beautiful black bra. A bra that was meant to be seen, and her knickers matched he saw with a barely contained groan. "You are so so beautiful," he whispered.

She smiled at the compliment, knowing that that really was how he saw her. She reached between them and grasped his erection through the tented material of his trousers. He groaned into her neck as she started unbuckling his belt quickly. He marvelled at the new Ruth he was seeing. The confident one who wasn't afraid to get what she wanted. He could get used to this. He felt her hand wrapped around him, skin to skin and he threw his head back, eyes closed, trying to hold on to his self restraint.

"I want you Harry," she whispered in his ear, her voice hot in his ear.

He almost growled with need and desire as he pulled her knickers off. Ruth threw her head back as he plunged two fingers deep inside her. She was so wet for him and she moaned, her eyes closing. He curled his fingers inside her and she bucked towards him with a gasp. Without further preliminary he pushed himself inside her as she mewled quietly.

She felt so tight around him. Wet and hot and perfect. He kissed her fervently as she moved on top of him, setting the rhythm. He usually hated this position, but not with Ruth on top of him. It felt so right. _She_ felt right.

"God Harry, you feel so good," she groaned as she pushed herself onto him. It didn't last long. Neither of them could hold out. Harry pushed her bra up and out of the way and pulled her nipples, not being gentle. "Oh!" She tightened her arms around him, moaning every time either one of them moved. Harry held her tightly, licking her neck as her moans became louder. Her climax was fast approaching and he brushed his thumb across her clitoris.

"Oh!" She came powerfully, pulling him into his own climax, pulsing hard inside her as they stilled together, her forehead against his shoulder.

"Mm," she murmured when words felt logical again.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" she asked, pulling her head back so she could look him in the eye.

"That, should have been in a bed," he said firmly. She squeezed her muscles around him and he groaned at the feeling.

"Maybe," she agreed. "But I enjoyed that. And anyway, we can always go up to bed for the main course… can't we?" She got up and clasped her flimsy dress to her nakedness, heading upstairs. Harry stared at her disappearance for a moment before he got up and followed her. He was only human after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruth awoke loose limbed and very, very happy. Harry still slept next to her and she smiled at him, getting up to have a hot shower. At around three in the morning Harry had woken her up to gentle kisses on her breasts, touching her slowly, sensitively and giving her the most exquisite love making of her entire life. He hadn't said a single word to her, he hadn't needed to. He'd spoken with his touch and his kisses, and the skill of his tongue, as well as the movements of their bodies. No more was needed. When he had let her go, she'd actually been shaking and trembling with delight. He'd slept with his head on her stomach and a hand grasping her thigh. It had been the closest to heaven she thought she would ever experience.

Smiling at the very fresh memory, Ruth rubbed her shower gel all over her body, her skin still tingling slightly. She'd just washed the last of the suds away when a shadow hit the steamed up shower door. She knew it was Harry. She switched the water off and opened the door a crack to look at him. "Morning," she said with a smile.

"Hi," he said softly. "You look good wet."

"God, and you can still make me blush," Ruth said.

"You're not… regretting last night are you?" he asked quietly.

"No," she said. "Or not the parts that involved you at any rate. Last night was… amazing Harry."

"I shouldn't have done that last night," he said. "Not after what… almost happened to you."

"No," she agreed. "We probably shouldn't have. But I am not going to waste time regretting it when it felt so good. And right." She knew perfectly well that if Mace hadn't touched her last night the way he had that she wouldn't have initiated things with Harry. She couldn't bear the touch of that horrible man on her skin, especially when she had longed for Harry's touch so badly and for so long. So… maybe in the beginning she'd used him. To forget the touch of that weasel. But then it had felt so damn good and she hadn't been able to stop. She hadn't wanted to. All she had wanted was for Harry to never let her go and to never stop kissing her. And this morning, she couldn't bring herself to regret any part of it.

"Come and join me," she said casually. "The showers big enough for two." He grinned easily at her.

"I thought you'd finished," he said.

"Well, I wasn't thinking of using the shower for the purpose it was built," she said with a smile. Harry raised his eyes slowly over her body, wet, glistening and desirable. Then he moved into the shower and closed the door, reaching over her to turn the water back on. By the time they left the shower there was no hot water left.

* * *

"At some point I'm going to have to go home and get some clean clothes," Harry said on Sunday night, in bed with Ruth. They'd spent most of the weekend in bed together and it had been so enjoyable.

"I need to talk to you," Ruth said.

"Oh, that sounds bad," Harry said.

"Not bad," she said. "But there's two things I want to discuss with you. Without the temptation of your wandering hands."

"Go on then," he said, keeping the said appendages to himself for the time being.

"Mace," she said. "I don't want you to do anything stupid." Harry sighed heavily. "I mean it. I'm sure with time we can both dig up enough dirt on him to bury him. Professionally. Let him vanish without a trace. Don't kill him for my sake."

"Fine," he agreed reluctantly. "But if the opportunity presents itself for him to receive another punch from me, I'm not going to walk away from it."

"Fair enough," she said with a slight smile. "I hated his hands all over me. He deserves what he gets."

"What was the second thing?" he asked.

"At work," she said. "Whatever happens in our private life, has to stay private. I don't want it impinging on work, and I would hate to get special treatment because you're sleeping with me."

"I'll agree to that easily," he said. "But, it works the other way too. We leave work at work. When we're at home we talk of normal things. Nothing using the words JIC, spy, interrogation, the grid or operation."

She smiled at him. "That's probably a good rule of thumb." She stroked his face gently, the stubble causing friction against her hand and fingers. "So, this… between us, is more than a forty eight hour thing?"

"I should have thought that was obvious," he said. "It could never be just a quick fling between us." He was slightly hurt by the assumption.

"Well I hoped so," she said. "But things were rather rushed. We didn't discuss anything."

"We did," he said. "Just not with words from our lips. Our bodies had a lot of private and intense conversation." She laughed at that. "You should laugh more often," he said. "It's such a nice sound."

"Well now I have something to smile about," she said. "You may have heard this before but you're terribly good in bed." He chuckled lightly into her ear.

"I'm glad you enjoy it. But as much as you like it, I can't do it again. I'm an old man."

"Oh yeah," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "This entire weekend you've been more eager than me."

"Yes," he said. "Well, you're intoxicating."

She laughed happily, her fingers trailing over the fine hairs on his chest. "Harry, I love you." She turned so she could look directly in his eyes. She hadn't planned to say it, but it didn't make it untrue. Harry stroked her hair gently, before lacing his fingers with hers, moving her hand so it rested over his heart. She could feel the slow reassuring beat of his life's blood under her fingertips.

"I'm not one for romantic declarations," he said quietly. "But that's yours." She smiled at him.

"Call me sentimental, but I'd quite like to hear you say it," she said. Then she squealed as Harry moved faster than lightning, rolling on top of her and pinning her to the bed. She smiled at the look on his face, her heart overflowing.

"I love you," he said. "Will that do?"

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes," he said, the humour dropping out of his eyes. "Very much so." She tilted her body up to meet his and he kissed her passionately.

"I thought you didn't have another round in you?" she asked with a sly smile as she felt his hardness between her legs.

"That part of my anatomy doesn't listen to my brain," he said.

"Ah well," she said, eyes sparkling. "What shall we do about that?" He chucked and they spent the rest of the night wrapped tightly in each others arms.

* * *

_Fin_.

**Thank you for all the reviews, and one more would be wonderful.**


End file.
